


We'll Build Our Lives Together

by calerine



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: Abe never considered polyamory for himself, but now he lives in a house with his two boyfriends and he's never been happier. They split chores three-ways and love each other in all the others possible. This is a little glimpse into their Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren, Abe Ryouhei/Mukai Kouji, Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	We'll Build Our Lives Together

Abe Ryohei lives with his two boyfriends in a big-ish house (by Tokyo standards). 

Well, it’s not downtown Tokyo. More accurately, it’s on the border of Tokyo and Chiba. 

_Fine_. It’s in Chiba. 

But rent is affordable-ish when split 3-ways, they’re 10 minutes away from a station on a main line, and there’s enough space for all 3 of them, so it all works out.

The house itself has 2 storeys, with a room for each of them on the 2nd floor, a spacious living room, and even a little bar counter in the kitchen. (Koji and Meguro had been pretty wistful about that last one, and Abe is nothing if not a boyfriend who aims to please.) 

Recently, Meguro’s also started cultivating a tomato plant and a basil plant on the tiny patch of dirt that makes up their front lawn. It is all their friend, Hikaru’s fault for rambling on and on about his plant children the last time he visited. They’re both still seedlings, but Abe’s occasionally coming home to Meguro squatting by them, patting their little leaves gently and asking about their day. (He can’t deny that the sight always makes his heart increase two sizes in his chest, especially when Meguro stares up at him, looking like a deer in the headlights and then, grins all shy like Abe caught him writing love letters or something.)

They split chores based on strengths and weaknesses, as well as level of interest. Abe had facilitated that discussion when they first moved in. So Koji and Meguro mainly take turns making their meals, Abe figures out their monthly finances and takes care of the bills, and all of them rotate with the usual stuff like laundry and cleaning the bathtub. 

It’s not a glamorous life by any count, but Abe’s never been a person after those things. 

He takes pride in his work as a lawyer in a small firm downtown, helps the people he can, and is in the process of learning how to let go of the things he cannot. (Koji helps to remind him even though his heart bleeds more than Meguro and Abe combined.) 

He loves their cozy little home with their digital photo frames that’s full of pictures that Koji takes of their life together. He loves living with the two people who are so precious to him while still having his own room, full of books and sunlight at the end of the hallway. He loves how safe it feels to have Meguro drying his hair for him after a bath, bracketed by his legs when Meguro sits behind him on the couch, always so careful, so gentle that Abe’s always half-asleep by the time he’s done. 

Abe doesn’t want for anything more. It’s good like this. It’s perfect. 

*

“Abe-chan, your bento!” Koji calls after him, running down the street with his apron over his work clothes while his camera bag dangles off his arm. 

Abe waits for him to catch up. He’s not in a rush today; his first appointment is scheduled for 11 and he’d stayed up late last night to catch up on all the work that has been building up. 

“Thanks. I got so distracted by that quiz show that Meme was watching that I completely forgot,” he says gratefully when Koji pushes the cloth-wrapped box into his hands. It’s Abe’s, green with a black and orange pattern that Koji picked out. (They have their own colours in the house to make things easier to sort out. Meguro had lost his goddamn mind when Abe first suggested it.) 

“Made your favourite tamagoyaki and shougayaki today! Meme said you’ve been working hard so he bought the ingredients yesterday.” Koji crows, all pleased as he adjusts his camera bag. His hair is windswept and mussed from the hurry, and Abe reaches out to comb it out with his fingers and give Koji some time to take off his apron and stuff it haphazardly into his bag. 

“Thanks, Koji.” Abe says again, chuckling when Koji salutes him goofily. 

They fall into step easily.

It’s not a long walk, but Abe enjoys being able to catch up. They’ve been missing each other a lot recently. A big case just wrapped up at work yesterday, bigger than Abe’s firm is used to, so he was spending every night for the past month at the office and getting home to Koji and Meguro asleep on the couch and his clingwrapped dinner in the microwave. 

He misses them and he knows they miss him too. Most nights, he tried to resist it when either one of them suggested he spent the night in their bed. It wasn’t like their beds were small or anything; all of them had gotten beds big enough for two when they moved in. Abe just didn’t want to keep them up so late or wake them up early the next morning when he was getting ready for work.

But night after night, his attempts got weaker and weaker and yesterday, he had just kissed Meguro’s hair and said _I’ll come up after my shower_ before he had even asked. This week, Abe has ended up eating every one of his warmed-up dinners past midnight with either one of his sleepy, snoring boyfriends by his side. 

To his credit, Meguro always does his best to stay awake for a chat, but he never gets far before his dreams give him a hard tug and he’s dropping off again. He tried sitting up against the headboard once, but he just ended up with his hand loose on Abe’s knee and his head drooping dangerously close to the bowl of curry in Abe’s hand. Koji does a better job by far, but then again, Abe knows that he just needs to feel Abe right there next to him, safe and warm in his bed. Words have always been secondary with Koji.

Those moments are not much, but he loves them so much for leaving him home cooked food and treasures every moment he gets next to them after his long days, curled up and breathing soft in their beds.

On the way to the station, Koji tells him about the client he’s working for today - a 180-year-old ryokan in Kisarazu that has been trying to get more publicity on social media.

They tap into the station gates together and when they have to part at the escalators, Koji waves his IC card at Abe.

“You said you’re gonna be home early tonight?” He asks, eyes bright and hopeful. 

Abe nods, reaching out to straighten Koji’s jacket without thinking. They’ve all been too busy to do the ironing lately. “It shouldn’t be too busy today. I should be able to leave on time.”

Koji grins and it’s so blinding that Abe feels his own lips lifting in response. “Good, good. Meme will be pleased to hear that. I’m on dinner tonight, so I’ll make something special and yummy!”

“Everything you make is delicious, Koji.” Abe tells him, half-serious and half just to see that bashful face Koji makes when Meguro or Abe compliments him. It’s _really_ cute. 

Koji ducks his head, smiling so hard his cheeks must be hurting. “Aw, you’re such a flatterer, Abe-chan. For that, I’m gonna make all your favourite things!” 

It makes Abe laugh. “But I’m only speaking the truth!” He swears, but Koji just clicks his tongue, turning Abe round by his shoulders and pushing him lightly towards the direction of his platform. 

“Come on now. Any more and I’ll have to get Sakuma-kun to unleash the force on you, so you’d better get going,” he says. Despite that, Abe can hear the genuine happiness in his voice. 

“Fine. Have a good day,” Abe turns back for a wave, only to catch a glimpse of Koji’s light hair before he disappears back into the crowd.

His phone vibrates with a text message. 

_Have a good day, Abe-chan!! Love you so much!! MUAH <3333_

Abe huffs a laugh, shaking his head fondly. 

He knows the smile on his face might be a little too wide and look _juuust_ a little deranged, but it’s too hard to tone it down when his heart is this full of joy. 

*

Abe first met Meguro through Koji. 

Almost two years ago now, Koji had been hired to take headshots for all the staff in Abe’s office for a new advertisement brochure. Abe had spent the afternoon admiring that hot photographer’s ass and professionalism. (Both of those things are way better together than on their own.)

Abe Ryohei had always prided himself as a man of action, so that night, he’d keyed in the number on Koji’s name card into his phone and texted _Hello, would you be interested in getting a drink this weekend?_

At that time, Meguro and Koji had already been dating albeit in an open relationship, and it wasn’t like Abe had been looking for more than one partner, either. 

Attraction had been a fascinating thing for him even then. While he’d mainly dated women, Abe wasn’t too fussed about the gender or sex of his partners. He didn’t and still doesn’t do one-night stands, just because desire has always been a slow burn for him. 

In dating, his head and heart always take the lead. It’s always the ways in which someone articulates themselves, or improves workflow in the office, or knows little details about the world that pulls him in first. It’s also their smile, the kindness in their eyes, and how they put others before themselves. So it always takes a bit of time for him to figure out if he can see himself going through life with them.

The physical attraction usually comes after. 

Sometimes though, it’s the other way around, but those aren’t the kind of people he asks out. 

A few dates to see if they click, then Abe is the one who asks for something longer term. (He’s patient, but not _that_ patient.)

Rarely does he come across someone who hits the buttons in his brain, his heart, as well as, _ahem_ , his dick. 

But then, Koji happened, and Abe had never met anyone quite like him.

Beautiful Koji with his love for the world, his ready jokes, and his sixth sense about people. Koji who sent Abe encouraging messages on hard days even though there was _no way_ he could have known that Abe needed it, and who rambled on and on for hours about photography and his favourite designers. Every smile he’d directed towards Abe made his heart leap so high up into his throat that he had to stop in his tracks and recalibrate his rules of attraction.

And then, after-work yakiniku dinners and Overcooked games brought Meguro along, too. It took some time, but once he’d opened himself up to the idea, Abe knew he was in love within the week. 

After all, Meguro was unbearably easy to fall in love with. He was always so incredibly kind and patient, and so incredibly _hot_. Meguro the supermodel who had legs for days, who somehow thought the world of Abe, and who made him want to be a better person, if only to live up to the heroic idea Meguro had of him. Meguro who was on all the magazine covers and yet had a little corner for dagashi in his room, who was filled with so many contradictions that Abe wanted to take him apart like a puzzle on a quiz show. 

Abe had never even considered being in a polygamous relationship before them, but looking back, he was surprised that it didn’t happen sooner. With them, it was as easy as breathing. It was natural like falling asleep, like a rainbow after the rain, like a homing pigeon finding its way home.

One day, he was friends with the both of them, and then next, he had two new boyfriends. 

They gave him separate boxes of Valentine’s Day chocolates, made him bentos, and even had to draw up a schedule titled _♡Dates with Abe-chan!! ♡_ They hardly ever use it anymore after Koji made them a shared Google Calendar, but it still hangs on the wall of Abe’s room because it’s sweet to think that they would ever fight over him.

They’ve never been three in bed, but they’re three on the couch in front of anime series and Korean dramas, three at the dining table, and three in the car on camping trips. They are three in desperate Mario Kart matches, at midnight screenings of Marvel movies, and when their friends refer to them - _Abe-Meme-Koji_ like one single organism instead of 3 separate beings. (That makes Abe happy. They’re the best parts of him and every time he hears his name next to theirs, his heart warms with pride.)

It hasn’t been that long since they moved in together, but Abe thinks, with his recent pay raise, he could start setting aside a little money for their future house somewhere, where their names are on the title deed, one they can call their very own. 

*

Meguro is the one who notices Abe in the train carriage on his way home. 

He weaves through the office workers and students, coming up to Abe with a smile behind his mask. 

“Weird to see you on the train at this time,” he says as Abe pulls his ear pieces out of his ears.

“Yeah, I know right?” Abe huffs a laugh, nodding his thanks as Meguro takes his laptop bag from him and heaves it onto his own shoulder. “I mean, Koji made it very clear. I couldn’t dawdle today.”

Meguro chuckles, shaking his head fondly. Outside, the sun is setting, golden light cast bright and blinding into the train. If Abe lets himself press a little closer to Meguro, leaning a little of his weight against his shoulder, it’s because of the crush of the peak hour crowd and no one will be the wiser. 

He feels Meguro pressing back and when Abe looks up, he’s grinning shyly at the passing scenery outside. 

“He’s just really happy that we’re getting to eat dinner with you again tonight,” Meguro says, conveniently leaving himself out of the equation even though he was the one curling a protective arm around Abe when he was fast asleep yesterday night.

Abe knows anyway. They can both read between each other’s lines now and it’s more than enough. He doesn’t want to put Meguro on the spot with all these people around, either. If anyone was to recognise him, neither of them will be making it home, let alone getting back in time for dinner.

“I know. I had to turn my phone on silent because it was vibrating so much from all those messages in the group chat that I was getting dirty looks from my coworkers. My deskmate was like ‘Abe, I know it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re popular, but stop making the rest of us look bad!’”

It makes Meguro chuckle. “Sorry, some of those were from me, too.” 

“It’s fine,” Abe tells him with a shrug. “I read them at lunch, made me miss you guys.”

They’re two stops away from home now. The train pulls into the station slowly, doors hissing open. In the push and pull of the crowd, Abe feels Meguro’s hand slip down and grip his for an instant.

“Missed you too,” he murmurs, bending so Abe hears his voice low and private beside his ear.

He looks up and Meguro’s eyes are so clear, so sincere that his heart kicks. 

“Thanks for being my Valentine, Ren,” he murmurs right back and sees Meguro’s grin in the way his eyes crinkle over his paper mask.

“You too, Abe-chan.”

Abe thinks of the 2 intricately wrapped boxes of artisanal chocolate in his bag, and promises himself that he’ll make up for all his absences tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day? It was just an excuse to write Abe-chan and his boyfriends today. I keep seeing Koji and Meme vie for his attention and I've always been a poly > love triangle kinda gal so I thought "why not?"


End file.
